Just Between You and Me
by Lalalalia
Summary: Sawamura groaned. Miyuki Kazuya is an awful shameless jerk that lives on making other people miserable, the captain of his team, and the catcher he was needlessly attracted to. MiSawa day 2016 - day 1


Disclaimer: I only own the idea for this fic.

Happy MiSawa day 2016!

* * *

In the table of his dorms, multiple books were spread out, some closed and some were neatly arranged at the corner while a few others lay open in front of him. Homework, studying and baseball. The three activities that took the most of his time away and even though he loved baseball than anything else in the world, he really would rather not do school work. His mind wandered away from the task in front of him and landed on his phone. He picked it up, opened the dictionary and typed in the letters.

Battery (baseball) - a term that refers collectively to the pitcher and the catcher.

The screen lit up with the answers of his search. He may be an idiot but he knew what the word meant, especially in baseball, and because he knew it that he wanted it to mean something more. More than just pitcher and catcher. More than just partners in the field. Yet despite how much he looked it up on the dictionary or on the internet it meant exactly that. No hidden meaning, no extra phrase, nothing more.

Frustrated he buried his palm in his hair, messed up his black locks and sighed.

A few footsteps could be heard outside his room. Usually he'd just ignore them but accompanied by the annoyingly familiar laugh of his senpai he knew those footsteps were heading here. Exactly as he predicted, the door opened and his roommate was back.

"Yo Bakamura! Actually doing homework this time?"

"Shut it, Kuramochi-senpai!"

"Is that anyway to talk your senpai?"

Kuramochi moved to take him into a dead lock and with it, revealing the company he brought with him, the person he knew even from voice alone.

"Be careful Sawamura, you wouldn't want to sprain your brain, do you?" snickered Miyuki.

Sawamura groaned. Miyuki Kazuya is an awful shameless jerk that lives on making other people miserable, the captain of his team, and the catcher he was needlessly attracted to.

The muscles in his calves burned, the soles of his feet was getting increasingly sore and his hair, drenched with sweat, sticked to his face. All the familiar senses of running. He pulled the weight of the tire strapped around his waist and ran with all his might trying to catch up to Furuya who was running in a similar fashion just a bit ahead of him. He wasn't about to lose to his rival.

"I'm definitely not about to lose to you!" Eijun screamed on top of his lungs despite how out of breathe he truly was. With a new determination to run, to surpass Furuya he willed the force to go faster.

A minute later the two was sprawled out on the field. Panting to get oxygen, the energy they've obviously lost and regain the feel of their legs.

"Catch"

He heard someone say and found a towel flying in his direction. He caught the towel with one hand but he wasn't the only one. Besides him Furuya had a similar one on top his head, no doubt thrown by the same person.

"Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Yo! As loud as ever huh, Sawamura?"

The older teen stopped shortly in front of them baring his trademark grin. Unlike the two first years, Miyuki was dressed in lounge wear and didn't reek of sweat.

He crouched down and messed up Furuya's hair with his towel. Eijun saw Furuya's face lit up, like a kid given a christmas gift, and imagined himself wearing a similar expression if he was in that situation. His heart clenched thinking that in reality it was not him.

Miyuki Kazuya was his light, the reason he's here. That day he first caught his pitch was one of the greatest day of his life. One that changed his life. He could still remember it as id it yesterday. The excitement that buzzed through him, the texture of the ball in his hands and the pair of eyes eagerly waiting for him to throw said ball.

"Sawamura"

The call of his name broke him out of memory and back to the present. Furuya was no longer sitting on the ground and Miyuki had an arm outstretched for him. He took it.

His captain would offer him a hand to get up, but he would also offer the same to rest of the team. He would catch his pitches but he would also catch Furuya's. Miyuki Kazuya was his catcher, but Sawamura isn't his only pitcher.

Knock, knock

The door to his dorm has a weird mechanic to it. Perhaps it was made with security in mind but Sawamura didn't really see the point of it. It could only be opened easily from the inside and if he ever went out he needed to make sure he had the key or risk being locked out for the night. So when someone who doesn't have a key visits, he couldn't just shout out 'it's open' or 'come in' and stay in the comforts of his warm bed. No, he had to personally greet his guest.

Of course had he knew who it was he would have rather pretended to be out.

The open door revealed his captain in his shirt and loose-fitted pants similar to his own choice sleep-wear. Sawamura knew his team well and his captain just as much. With that personality of his, Miyuki's probably here to make him feel even more of an idiot than he actually is just for the sake of getting a few kicks and he didn't want that.

Miyuki hadn't actually predicted Sawamura would slam the door in front of him. It was pure luck that he had fast enough reflexes to push back in time to prevent the door from closing. The pitcher pushed all his strength into the door but the catcher wasn't about to leave.

"What the heck, Sawamura! You's actually dare to kick a senpai out?"

"Yes, if that senpai was you, Miyuki Kazuya."

"Hey, hey. If you're gonna blame anyone, blame your roommate for barging into my room and making a mess of everything."

Sawamura looked at him through the gap. He still didn't belief the catcher was up to no mischief. With a moment of distraction, Sawamura managed to overpower his upperclassmen and closed the door shut and leave the grumbling teen outside.

"Come on. I catch your balls all the time, can't you return the favour and be nice to me this time?"

Miyuki scratched the back of his neck as he waited for a response and sighed. He wasn't going to use this but he might as well considering the stubborn nature of Sawamura Eijun.

"I'm pretty sure Furuya would let me in."

There was a bit of silence and for that moment, he almost thought his backup plan had failed. The sound of the doorknob turning pushed all his doubts away.

"I guess you can come in."

Even if the younger of the two sounded reluctant, the older one grinned.

"Pardon the intrusion," he said walking inside and surveyed the almost identical room to his own albeit with the lack of his team members.

Sawamura closed the door behind him and prevented the cold night air from coming in. He still wasn't sure this was a good idea, but he also felt bad about leaving the teen outside. Then again, once Kuramochi's back, he could kick him out, right?

He watched as Miyuki approached the bunk bed thinking that he would take the upper bed. Surprisingly he choose to plop down on the mattress below.

"H-hey! That's my bed!" protested the owner.

The bed looked nicer and warmer compared to the one above so of course Miyuki choose that one, knowing full well who it belonged to. It also had the extra perk of annoying the loud boy, which was way too good to resist.

Seeing his upperclassman in his bed brought mixed feelings for Sawamura but when Miyuki took a manga from his pile at the corner of his bed, moreover the shoujo manga he himself had been reading, he wasn't about to stand still. He pounced at the bed.

"Give me that!"

"What the hell, Sawamura!" Miyuki struggled under the weight of the teen.

Eventually Sawamura got the manga off his captain's hands and successfully prevented him from reading it. Who knows how he would tease him knowing what he read? That's why Miyuki is not about to ever find out.

Unexpectedly Miyuki chuckled below him and Sawamura turned back his attention away from the manga.

"I didn't think you were the kind of guy who would jump me"

Sawamura looked at his amused face questioningly before he continued:

"Who knew I had to protect my chastity around you of all people."

The realisation hit him like a truck. He was suddenly painfully aware how close the object of his attraction was; how warm his body was tangled with him on the bed. He shrieked and tumbled away as fast as he could trying to push his embarrassment away, even going as far as to forget the book he had snatched.

With Sawamura comically red, flustered and panting in front of the bed, Miyuki couldn't help the laughter from escaping his lips. He definitely had the best reaction out of anyone he could pull any trick on.

"D-don't laugh!"

But Miyuki paid no heed to what he said. Instead he seemed to laugh harder at his outburst if the hand holding his stomach was any indication.

"If you're here just to laugh at me, just leave already," Sawamura pouted.

The laughter finally died but a grin still stayed.

"Wait, wait, don't just kick me out just yet."

Finding a place to crash for the night was not just the only reason he came. There was definitely more options he could choose from then this particular room. Truth to be hold, he actually had a more important reason to be there and he might as well bring it up now. He got up to a seating position before turning to the more serious matter.

"Did something happen recently?"

Sawamura tilted his head. "What?"

"You've been acting kinda... strange lately, like you have something on your mind."

The teen in question blinked. He didn't think he was acting strangely at all.

"Miyuki Kazuya is actually worried about me?"

He put a pretence of shivering in disbelief or perhaps even disgust and seeing the frown on his face, Miyuki didn't take it too well.

"Don't get too full of yourself. As captain, it's part of my duties to listen to your troubles. Even if your troubles are idiotic."

Sawamura opened his mouth to retort or complain to his insult but closed it once more when he decided against it. So he took a seat on his bed next to his senpai. After taking a deep breathe, he asked the question.

"What do you think a battery means?"

It took a moment of silence for the words to sink in before Miyuki questioned him back.

"That's... what you're worried about?"

The younger teen nodded as if nothing was wrong with his question.

Miyuki tried to hold it in, his lips twitching in response but he couldn't help it. He burst out laughing again.

"What the hell, Miyuki!" Sawamura complained, "I thought you were worried about me."

"I can't help it," Miyuki brushed away a tear from his eye. "Don't tell me you've been spouting out battery, battery without knowing what it means?"

"Idiot Miyuki. Of course I know what it means."

"Oh really? Then tell me, what does it mean?" he taunted.

"Battery is a collective term for a pitcher and catcher" he puffed his chest proudly and smirked at his catcher, "Take that, Miyuki. I just looked it up the other day."

But Miyuki wasn't impressed, "then what the hell are you going on about?"

Sawamura frowned and looked down on his feet, "I don't like it."

"You... Don't?" Miyuki tilted his head by a bit to look at the younger boy's expression better.

"No, I don't like it's meaning."

The teen was strangely quiet all of a sudden. He didn't explain anything like Miyuki had expected him to and just let the silence follow. The catcher sighed.

"Do you know how words came about?"

The catcher continued to observe his pitcher, getting no response he opted to stare at the ceiling.

"People labeled things with words to refer to them easier. The meaning of those are just things our ancestors came up with"

He saw with the corner of his eye that Sawamura was finally looking at him, wondering where he was going with this. He smiled.

"The point is... If you don't like that meaning, if you want it to to mean something differently, then go change it. I'm not about to stop you, especially if it means you want our 'battery' to mean something more."

It looked like something clicked in Sawamura's eyes so Miyuki stood up, satisfied with his explanation, stretched and yawned. "Now that that's done. How'd you say we get some shut eye?"

The pitcher shifted in his seat, looked at his feet again and faced front at his desk where his phone laid.

"Thanks, Miyuki."

He gave a smirked in return.

"That's Miyuki-senpai to you."

He stepped away to leave thinking that he'd give the idiot some time to think for himself but as he turned the door handle he looked back and added:

"You're an idiot, Sawamura."

The younger teen flashed his eyes on him, but Miyuki continued before he could protest.

"That's why don't think too much," he opened the door behind him. "Just do what you want to do."

He turned his back to him and stepped out of the room, letting the door close itself behind him.

But the younger teen didn't let him leave.

Miyuki barely heard the creak of the door opening again before he felt a heavy weight on his back. The surprise made both him and his attacker fall down.

Somehow he ended up laying under Sawamura for the second time that day, but this time it out on the floors outside the room instead of the soft mattress.

"Damnit Sawamura, that hurts."

But Sawamura didn't complain, protest or yell out at his remark like he had thought he would. His golden yellow eyes stared straight at him and fixed him in place.

"Miyuki Kazuya! I like you!"

He grinned and rubbed his kouhai's head. The rest of the dorms might have heard the confession, but he was pretty happy to hear it.

Omake~

"That bastard! Giving me extra work just because I fell asleep in his class."

Kuramochi's voice was filled with annoyance for their teacher as they made their way to the back to the dorms. It's not like he could blame teacher, Miyuki would have done the same if it was him.

Unlike his previous thought, the rest of the dorm hadn't actually heard the confession last night. Or perhaps they did but chose to ignore it. But the fact stayed then his classmate hadn't brought out the topic nor acted any differently.

"Ah, The first-year trio."

Just as Kuramochi said it, the three young boys came into sight and noticed them exactly as they did.

"Kuramochi-senpai, Miyuki-senpai"

"Miyuki-senpai please catch my balls today."

While the first thing that came to mind to Haruichi was to greet them, the tallest of the three immediately asked that. Actually he should have expected that either Furuya or Sawamura would do so.

"Wah, no!" the last of the trio complained as soon as he realised he was beaten to it. "Don't worry about Furuya, senpai! Just catch for me instead."

"I asked first."

Although his voice sounded calm, Miyuki could see the tension sparking between the two first years with the pink-haired batter trying to calm the two.

He wanted to roll his eyes at them. Can't they think of something else besides baseball and pitching.

"Hyahaha you sure are popular with younger boys, huh?" Kuramochi elbowed his side and snickered.

Miyuki smirked back. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

"Like hell"

It was his turn to snicker then but the amusement was short lived. With a sharp tug to his collar he was suddenly face to face with the loud pitcher and in that second a couple of things happened. Kuramochi gasped behind him, Furuya visibly paled and Haruichi's face exploded into a red ball of embarassment but most importantly he found himself being kissed by Sawamura Eijun.

He had barely registered the feeling on his lips when it disappeared, taking the pull on his neck with it.

"See, I'm the closest person to Miyuki-senpai!" the first-year declared proudly, pointing an a finger to his stoic rival.

"W-w-what the fuck, Sawamura!"

"E-eijun-kun"

"...""

Eijun looked blankly at the three of them seemingly confused.

Meanwhile, Miyuki touched his lips and finally let the information sink in. It started with a grin a chuckle and grew into full-blown laughter. He thought to himself, going out with Sawamura Eijun might not be so bad.

~ Author's Note ~

it's so much more comfortable to post to ffn even through my phone (which is btw, really awful so I'm really sorry if the story looks weird). It's probably because I'm more familiar with it... I actually posted this on tumblr first, but since it's first thing I've ever posted there I probably did more than a few things wrong.

Anyways I think this story turned out pretty alright. But I kinda neglected proofreading so...yeah, I'll fix it when I can.

Then as always, tell me any grammar, spelling error or inconsistencies and I'll be eternally greatful. And don't forget to favorite/follow/review.


End file.
